


A Perfect Surprise

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Come Eating, Consent, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, soft, where to put surprisingly sad headcanons? Right a smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: When Harry comes home from work early Draco and Luna have a surprise waiting for him.





	A Perfect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, my first smut fic is a threesome. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you have just as much fun reading it.

Draco was sitting on the couch with Luna’s head in his lap, his concentration split between petting Luna’s hair and reading a book, when Harry’s snowy owl Patronus appeared on the couch table.

“_Hey, I just wanted to let you know I’ll be home soon,_” the Patronus said in Harry’s voice and then disappeared again. Draco put his book down and frowned. It was still two hours until Harry’s shift regularly ended, and he had sounded tense. A look at Luna showed him she had heard it too.

“We should surprise Harry,” Luna said.

Draco smiled at her. “Yes, we should.” He already had an idea. There was something he had wanted to do for some time, and he hoped it would make for a good surprise.

He wrote a short note for Harry to join them in the bedroom and then followed Luna there.

Luna had already taken off her cardigan when Draco stepped into the bedroom.

“Help me with my dress?” Luna asked.

“Of course.” Draco walked up behind her and slowly opened the buttons on the back of her dress, only just resisting the temptation to kiss her back every time he revealed another inch of pale skin. When he was done, he let the dress fall to the floor and pressed a short kiss to the back of Luna’s neck.

“Get on the bed,” he whispered into her ear and gently pushed her towards it before he started undressing as well.

“Harry will like that,” Luna said from the bed when Draco pushed down his trousers, revealing the lacy dark green lingerie Harry had bought for him just a few days ago.

Draco turned his head and smiled at Luna. “And what about you?”

Luna just smiled back at him serenely but that was more than enough for Draco to know she liked it too.

When Draco was naked aside from his lingerie, he opened the chest standing at the foot of their bed and pulled out a few lengths of rope before he joined Luna on the bed. He held the ropes up for her to see and when she smiled and nodded, he put them aside for the time being and focused his whole attention on her.

“You’re beautiful,” Draco whispered and caressed Luna’s sides. If he hadn’t been right above her and hadn’t expected exactly that reaction, he would have missed the way she shuddered at the easily given compliment. “Can I kiss you?”

When Luna nodded Draco leaned down and pressed a short kiss to her lips before he left a trail of kisses along her jaw and then her neck. He paid special attention to her collarbones before he continued his trail of kisses down her body until he reached her bra. Then he looked up at Luna and she reached out to gently brush a strand of hair out of his face and smiled at him. “You can take it off.”

Luna arched her back and Draco slid his hands underneath her to unclasp her bra. Once he had helped her pull it off and shoved it to the edge of the mattress, he began to cover every inch of her breasts with kisses. Luna gasped when he sucked a hickey on the skin right underneath her left breast.

“Good?” he asked and looked up at her.

Luna’s face broke into another brilliant smile. “I love it when you leave rose petals on my skin.”

Draco’s own smile grew at that. It always made him happy when Luna used beautiful words to describe ordinary things. Before he gave her another hickey, though, he leaned up and gave her another kiss on the lips. Then he went back down and sucked a hickey into the soft skin right above her belly button. Luna’s tinkling laugh filled his whole body with warmth. He continued his trail of kisses, only interrupting it to place a few more hickeys on Luna’s stomach, until he reached the waistband of her panties. He gave her panties the barest brush of his fingers and smiled even brighter when he felt Luna tremble underneath him.

“Can I take these off, too?”

“Yes, please.”

With his thumbs Draco gently brushed Luna’s skin right above her waistband and then slowly pulled her panties down. When Luna was finally lying completely naked in front of him, he took a few seconds to just look at her. They had been married for more than three years now, but her radiance still took his breath away. Once he had looked his fill, he brushed his hands over her thighs and calves and wrapped them around her ankles when he reached them.

“I want to tie up your ankles and suspend them from the ceiling,” he said, careful to keep any expectation out of his voice.

“Yes,” Luna said without a hint of hesitancy.

“Should I tie up your hands, too, or can you keep them to yourself?” he asked with a teasing smile.

“Tie them up.”

Draco nodded. “Safeword?”

“Darkness.”

“Good.” Draco nodded again and then kissed Luna once more before he reached for the first length of rope.

“How does it feel?” he asked when he had tied one end of the rope around her ankle and was holding her leg up by the leftover rope.

“Comfortable.”

Draco nodded and lowered her leg back to the bed. Then he grabbed another rope and did the same with her other ankle.

“It feels a bit tighter than the other,” Luna said when he repeated his question.

“Should I make it looser?”

Luna thought for a second and then said, “Yes.”

Draco did and then held her leg up again. “What is it like now?”

“Just as comfortable as the other.”

“Perfect.” Draco kissed the top of Luna’s foot and then tied the other end of the rope to one of the hooks in the ceiling, leaving the rope between long enough that Luna could still move her leg a little if she wanted. Then he did the same with the rope tied around her other ankle, leaving her spread wide open.

“Gorgeous,” he commented and watched another shudder go through Luna’s body. He then took the last length of rope and leaned over her to tie her hands to the headboard. When the last knot was tightened, he asked again, “How does it feel?”

Luna moved her hands and then her fingers experimentally and nodded. “Feels good.”

“Good. Your legs are still comfortable as well?”

“Yes, Draco.”

“Just making sure,” Draco said and kissed her nose. “Now I want to eat you out at least until Harry comes home.”

Luna’s eyes widened and a wide smile spread on her face. “Yes.” She bucked her hips as much as she could with her legs suspended above her, an obvious gesture for him to get on with it so with a smile he laid down between her legs. He didn’t immediately began eating her out, though. First, he covered her inner thighs in kisses, little nips and a handful of hickeys, enjoying every gasp Luna gave. He was sure if he had left her hands untied her fingers would have long since found their way into his hair and directed his mouth where she wanted it. But he knew Luna liked this slow foreplay, so he saw no reason to hurry it up.

After another minute of teasing, Draco slipped just the tip of his tongue between Luna’s labia. A smirk spread on his face when Luna whined prettily. He pulled his tongue back again and then turned his head a little to give little kitten licks to her clit.

“Draaacooo,” Luna moaned.

“What is it, love?” Draco asked innocently and pulled away to look up at her with a teasing smile on his face.

“More,” Luna pleaded and once again tried to push her hips closer to his face.

Draco decided to oblige and very slowly licked over her slit once and, when it resulted in beautiful sounds, a second time. Then he wiggled a little closer and pushed his tongue between her folds again, deeper this time, and explored her insides languidly. Luna’s whines were getting so loud that Draco only just heard Harry come home. When he looked up at Luna with a smile, she was already wearing a smile mirroring his own. For a few seconds he continued listening to the sounds Harry was making downstairs before he went back to eating Luna out, keeping his movements too slow for her to come before Harry joined them.

When Draco heard the tell-tale sound of Harry approaching the bedroom, he stilled again. A few seconds later, the bedroom door opened.

“Draco?” Harry asked. “Oh. A surprise indeed.”

Satisfaction spread in Draco’s belly when he saw Harry smile and relax from the corner of his eye.

Harry stepped towards the bed and ran a hand first over Draco’s back and then over Luna’s thigh.

“You’re both so gorgeous. Is it okay if I just watch for now?”

Draco reached up to take Harry’s hand in his and squeezed it once. “Of course. Get comfortable.”

Harry dropped a kiss first on Draco’s and then on Luna’s forehead before he went over to the armchair standing next to their bed. There, he got undressed before he sat down and leaned back to enjoy the show.

“Satisfied?” Draco teased.

“Mhmmm… more than. I couldn’t think of a better sight to come home to.”

Draco returned his attention to the task at hand, or rather, mouth, and a few minutes later, Luna’s thighs started trembling, a sure sign that she was close to coming, so Draco pulled away once again.

“Harry,” he said, “Can I make Luna come?”

Harry didn’t answer right away. Instead, he got up from the armchair and joined them on the bed where he laid down next to Luna and started playing with her breasts.

Luna gasped and Draco watched as a satisfied smile spread on Harry’s face.

“Make her come, Draco,” Harry finally said a few seconds later without directing his attention away from Luna.

Draco complied readily, teasing and suckling and nibbling on Luna’s clit until she came with a beautiful cry. Draco knew she was sensitive immediately after an orgasm so after a few more short licks he pulled away and pushed himself up onto his forearms to be able to see Harry and Luna better.

“You both did so well,” Harry praised them, “You put on such a beautiful show for me.”

Draco felt a shudder pass through his body and blushed. It had been years, but he was still faintly embarrassed by how strongly he reacted to Harry’s praise.

“Can I repay you?” Harry asked and brushed his hand first over Luna’s stomach and then over Draco’s back, his voice as soft as his touch.

“Yes,” Draco said. “What did you have in mind?”

“Luna?” Harry asked.

“Yes. But give me a minute.”

“Of course.” He turned to Draco. “I want you to ride me, maybe with your wrists tied up and suspended from the ceiling, while Luna sits on my face.”

“Yes,” Draco and Luna said at the same time.

“Thank you.” Harry touched one of the ropes still holding up Luna’s legs. “Can I take these off?”

“Yes,” Luna said a third time.

Harry got to his feet and untied the ropes from the hooks in the ceiling before he sat down again and untied them from Luna’s ankles while Draco gently massaged her legs and feet.

Harry crawled up to the headboard and touched the rope restraining Luna’s arms. “This, too?”

“Yes.”

The instant Harry had freed Luna’s wrists, she surged up and pulled Harry into a kiss.

“Hey, love,” Harry said when Luna let the kiss end.

“Hey, Harry.” Luna smiled widely at him.

“Do you want to continue now?” Harry gently brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face and pressed a quick kiss to her nose.

“Yes.”

“Good. Would you tie Draco up for me?”

Luna’s smile grew. “Yes.” She crawled over the bed towards Draco. “Can I tie you up, Bambi?”

Draco smiled, his whole heart filling with warmth like every time Luna used that particular pet name for him. “Yes, please. But take my underwear off first.”

“Of course. Safeword?”

“Butterfly.”

Luna nodded and after pulling off Draco’s panties she took one of the ropes Draco had used to tie up her legs and tied it around Draco’s wrists with practised ease, while Harry laid down where Luna had been lying just a minute ago. When his hands were tied, Draco straddled Harry’s thighs and pressed a kiss to Harry’s belly button before he straightened and held up his arms above his head so Luna could tie the other end of the rope to one of the ceiling hooks.

“Comfortable?” Luna asked and traced the swell of muscle in Draco’s upper arms and shoulders with gentle hands.

“Yes, doll. Kiss me?”

Luna did, softly and with her hands cupping his cheeks. After the kiss Draco turned his head a little and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want to prepare Draco as well?” Harry asked and brushed a hand over Luna’s back.

“Yes,” Luna decided a second later.

Harry took a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer and handed it to Luna. Luna took it and laid down next to Harry with her head pillowed on his stomach. She put her hand on Draco’s thigh and asked, “Can I?”

“Yes.”

Luna poured a generous amount of lube onto her fingers and took her time preparing Draco, moving first one and then two fingers of her right hand inside him almost torturously slowly as she lightly traced his cock with her left. It was simultaneously the best and most frustrating feeling. Luna knew that of course which was why when Draco whined, she giggled and moved even slower.

“Luunaa,” Draco pleaded.

“You like it,” Luna pointed out. Draco couldn’t deny that, so he only gave a frustrated huff.

By the time Luna deemed him sufficiently prepared and slowly pulled her hands away, precum was steadily leaking from Draco’s cock and he was a barely coherent mess.

“Please,” he whined, more than ready to finally come.

Luna shared a look with Harry and then helped Draco position himself above Harry’s cock. When Draco finally got to sink down on it, he let out a loud moan. He would have been beyond embarrassed by that if it had been anyone but Harry and Luna in the room with him.

Luna smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his lips before she asked Harry for his safeword and then took her place kneeling above his face.

Harry wrapped his hands around the tops of Luna’s thighs and pulled her down one final inch so he could start eating her out. Draco couldn’t really see what Harry did after that but when Luna moaned, he took that as his cue to slowly start moving as well. Harry let out a muffled moan in response that went straight to Draco’s cock and made a satisfied smile spread on his face as he sunk down again.

“Good?” he teased.

Harry just hummed.

Draco’s smile grew.

He was still trying to find the rhythm that would make Harry moan the loudest when Luna leaned forwards and caught his lips in a kiss.

“Don’t think so much,” she whispered as she pulled away again. “Let your body do the work.”

Draco blushed. Luna had already gently pointed that out at least a hundred times in all kinds of situations, but he still needed the reminder sometimes, even though by now hearing Luna’s calm voice was usually already enough to pull him out of his head again.

Once Luna seemed satisfied with his state of mind, she pulled him into another kiss, just in time for Draco’s lips to catch her moan. That brought him even further out of his head, and he let his instincts and muscle memory take over his movements. After that it didn’t take long for Harry’s moans to first get louder and then also longer. When Draco could feel Harry was about to come, he stopped moving.

The frustrated noises Harry made were very satisfying to hear.

“Work for it,” Draco challenged and for a second wished his hands were free so he could tease Harry even further.

Harry didn’t complain again and instead bucked his hips as much as he could with Draco sitting on top of him until he let out one last drawn-out moan before he came, filling Draco up what felt like to the brim. Like so often that feeling was the last push Draco needed to come as well, his spunk shooting onto Harry’s broad chest. Luna wiped some of it up with her finger and licked it off, looking way too sexy for her own good.

“Come here,” Draco said and when she did, he kissed her again, leaning as close to her as he could with his wrists still fixed to the ceiling.

They were still kissing when Luna let out another moan that turned into a gasp and then a whine, a clear sign that she was coming again. Draco wished he could touch her breasts, but he settled for deepening their kiss even further until Luna slowly pulled away.

She then knelt up and shuffled towards Draco until she could sit on Harry’s chest instead of his face.

“Can I take off the rope?” she asked and when Draco nodded, she carefully untied it from his wrists and massaged them with gentle hands.

“Thank you, Moonbeam,” Draco said and slowly pulled off Harry’s cock before he collapsed next to him.

“Thank you for this perfect surprise,” Harry said in a low voice and pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s lips. Luna got off Harry’s chest a second later and after removing the mess they had made with a quick cleaning spell she laid down on Harry’s other side.

“And thank you, too, love,” Harry added and pressed a kiss to Luna’s lips as well before he wrapped his arms around both their backs.

Draco linked his hand with Luna’s on Harry’s chest and a few minutes later he was asleep.

The sun had already started setting by the time Draco woke up again, feeling completely rested. The slow and steady movement of Harry’s chest under his hand told him Harry was still asleep. Across from him Luna was awake but even though her eyes were fixed on his face, her gaze was far away. He knew better than to pull her out of her daydream, so he just waited for her to return to the real world, doing his best to keep his movements to a minimum so he wouldn’t startle her.

Just a few minutes later, Luna blinked, and her eyes focused on Draco.

“Hey,” she said and squeezed his hand that was still tangled with hers. “Did you sleep well?”

Draco let a wide but soft smile spread on his face. “Perfectly. I hope you did, too.”

Luna shook her head. “I didn’t sleep, I just let my mind wander.”

“That sounds nice, too. Did you stumble upon anything you want to share?” There were still times Draco was confused by the things Luna said but he would always listen to whatever she had to say anyway, and not only because he loved the way her whole face lit up whenever she got to talk about her many passions.

“Did you know Blibbering Humdingers will get aggressive if you give them honey when they’re hungry?”

Draco’s smile grew. “No, I didn’t know that. Is there any way to see whether they’re hungry or should I just avoid giving them honey in general?”

“Their eyes get very big and they start drooling,” Luna explained.

“Who’s drooling?” Harry asked, still sounding half-asleep.

“Blibbering Humdingers when they’re hungry,” Draco said.

“Good to know,” Harry said and stretched as much as he could with Luna and Draco boxing him in. “I hope I don’t drool when I’m hungry.”

“No, only when you’re sleeping,” Draco teased.

Harry wiped his mouth with his hand. “Brat,” he complained when he didn’t find any evidence of drooling.

“And proud of it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Why did you come home early anyway?” Draco asked as he watched Harry and Luna dance around each other and make dinner after they had finally gotten out of bed ten minutes earlier.

“Oh.” Harry stopped in his tracks. “Right. I quit. I sent you that Patronus right before I went to Shacklebolt’s office to tell him.”

Luna walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. “That’s great. I think we all know how much you hated even thinking about work or just the Ministry in general during the last few weeks.”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. Thanks again for listening to me complain but still leaving me enough space to decide on my own whether I wanted to quit or complain and wait to see if it got better.”

“Of course,” Draco said as he joined their hug.

“I’ll talk to Headmistress McGonagall tomorrow to ask whether her offer still stands,” Harry said.

Draco squeezed him tighter.

“Do that,” Luna said. “I think you’d be a great teacher.”

“Thank you, love.” Harry pulled away a little and pressed a kiss to Luna’s forehead.

They only lingered a few seconds longer until Harry reluctantly pulled away to continue making dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
